Getting Back
by wildemoon
Summary: "Part of him wanted to run screaming from the room. Part of him was still worked up from what Ava had started and found the idea of a little payback sort of appealing." - SLASH Matt/Adrian


Title: Getting Back

Author: Elizabeth Wilde [star_]

Rating: NC-17 [sex… pretty much just sex. Some bad language]

Pairing: Matt/Adrian

Summary: "Matt stared open-mouthed at the other teen as if it might all suddenly make sense. Part of him wanted to run screaming from the room. Part of him was still worked up from what Ava had started and found the idea of a little payback sort of appealing."

Category: PWP

Disclaimer: I don't own any Nip/Tuck characters, unfortunately, but I do reserve the right as a fan to do dirty things with them and make no money. Go me!

Distribution: Sites where my fic is already archived, people who ask me nicely, .net/wilde [my site]

Notes: Written for .com/community/slashfest/ My challenge was: Adrian/Matt: Ava is trying a new sexual experience on Matt who doesn't really like it, Adrian comforts. (n.b.: not a threesome !) [Request by Anonymous]. I admit that I don't have the grip I'd like on Adrian and no eps on tape to review to refresh myself, so forgive any ooc-ness. This is my very first effort in the Nip/Tuck 'verse as it is the newest of my obsessions.

Completed: December 14, 2005

"If you're going to be a goddamn prude about, maybe you should sleep on the couch."

Matt stared at the door as it slammed in his face and played the scene through again in his mind. It hadn't seemed like such a big deal at the time to put his lover off when she requested they try playing with the dildo. Put her off after she made it clear she intended to use it on him, anyway. Rolling his eyes, Matt turned and started down the hall only to find a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at him. "What?" he snapped, immediately on guard under Adrian's scrutiny.

For once, the blond seemed free of his usual bravado. "It sounded bad, that's all."

Matt hesitated, torn between a quick comeback and something more honest. He finally settled on a terse, "It was."

"You're not the first one she's scared off. Even be willing to venture a guess which toy she whipped out." Adrian smirked and then stepped a little further back into his room, beckoning for Matt to follow. "Let's pretend we get along for a few minutes, huh?"

"Yeah. Whatever." Given that he had no truly compelling reason not to follow, Matt moved into the room and finally sat down on the edge of the other teen's bed. "So do you counsel all your mother's boyfriends, or am I something special?"

"Maybe both." Seeing that the answer didn't amuse Matt in the slightest, he clarified, "You don't deserve to get shoved off because she's in a pissy mood. She knows most guys don't go for that shit, but she does it anyway."

"The, uh, the thing with the-"

"Big black?" Adrian shook his head at the look on Matt's face. "Yeah. Yeah, that. Y'know… if you really want to show her how you feel about it, I've got a suggestion."

The dark-haired boy seemed to perk up a bit. "Yeah?"

"Well, she wanted you to take it, right?" Adrian asked, continuing before he even received a response, "So how about you *show* her how much you'd rather do the giving."

"Show her?" It was a subject which he'd broached before. Matt had found his lover less than receptive despite her calling him a prude for refusing the same.

Adrian rolled his eyes as if seeing the inner workings of Matt's mind. "Not like that." He reached out and, without giving Matt a chance to react, tugged the other boy over until their lips met. He gave little opportunity for retreat as his tongue flicked out to taste Matt's lips.

"Hey!" Startled into action, Matt back away and ended up falling hard on his ass as he slipped off the bed.

"Don't break a damn leg, it was just a kiss. You've gotta learn to relax, Matt." Adrian reached out a hand to help the other boy out, his gaze turning impatient when Matt hesitated before taking it. "It's not a big deal. I'm not asking you to marry me, but… not everybody's scared of being a bottom. Figured you might like a chance to give my mom some nice, loud evidence that your place is on top."

Matt stared open-mouthed at the other teen as if it might all suddenly make sense. Part of him wanted to run screaming from the room. Part of him was still worked up from what Ava had started and found the idea of a little payback sort of appealing. "So you're saying… that you want me to… to fuck you?"

"That's the idea, slick. Didn't think I was all that mysterious about it." Adrian knew that if Matt really hated the idea, he would already have headed out. "Lemme give you a little preview, okay? Whether you wanna fuck or not, I'm guessing you're in need of a little… relief? Lemme suck you."

Matt thought of a lot of really good reasons to tell Adrian no. None of them quite measured up once the blond had his pants unbuttoned and started in without waiting for a reply. "Aw… fuck…" He recalled having thought vaguely at one time that Adrian had pretty lips. They felt far better than they looked.

"That a request?" Adrian fairly purred as he looked up at Matt with hooded eyes.

"It… yeah." Having made the leap from indecision to abandon, Matt let himself be shoved back onto the bed, already half naked. His pants came off easily, and he watched as Adrian stripped down to reveal pale flesh and well-defined muscles. "Nice," he commented in a manner that might have sounded casual if it weren't for the breathless catch in his voice.

"I know." Adrian took the preparations into his own hands, dubbing the process "quicker" when Matt looked the least bit unsure about it. He sheathed the other boy's cock with practiced ease and straddled Matt's body. "Feel free to take charge whenever ya want. Not gonna hurt my feelings."

It stole Matt's breath away for a moment when Adrian finally sank down onto him. He had no conscious memory of ever feeling anything so hot, so tight, or so good. "Fuck," he chanted over and over as Adrian rode him so slow it almost hurt. When the pace became too painful, Matt engaged the awkward but fully worthwhile option of switching places. He knew the moment he heard Adrian gasp and saw the way the other boy's body arched up to him that it had been the right choice.

Matt found that discovering the proper rhythm came down to the usual: watching, waiting, and exploiting any weaknesses he found. Any initial misgivings disappeared as he grew addicted to the heady sound of Adrian gasping beneath him. He looked down with something like surprise upon feeling a sudden series of sharp contractions around his cock and a splash of warmth against his stomach. The intensity of the contractions drew a similar reaction from Matt, who groaned aloud only to find the heat of the moment interrupted by a sharp squeak. He turned his head to see the door open and Ava standing livid in the doorway.

"You… you…" The woman seemed at a loss for words for once as she tried to vocalize her anger.

"Mind closing the door?" Matt interrupted with a self-satisfied smirk. "Kinda drafty out there." When it finally slammed shut again, he couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
